On his nth birthday
by nanashimai
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh empat, dia mendapatkan segala yang telah hilang kembali ke dalam pelukannya. For Raven's late birthday (5/8). Oneshot.


**udah lama nggak bikin fic -elsword, pula- gegara ada lomba, dan akhirnya saya bisa bebas nulis lagi ' w `)**

**ntah, saya keinget pernah bikin fic plot begini di tumblr, cuma linknya ilang, sepertinya ' w `)**

**ps: saya nggak tau tangan besinya raven di kiri atau kanan, hahah- #duagh**

**i don't own elsword c:**

* * *

Kehidupannya bukanlah sesuatu yang semestinya diimpikan oleh orang lain—dia berasal dari sebuah keluarga kecil dan miskin yang tinggal di sudut kumuh kota Velder, hanya pergi ke tengah kota ketika dia diharuskan untuk bekerja sebagai seorang kuli barang dengan upah yang tidak setara dengan keringatnya. Terkadang sepeserpun tidak dapat, entah karena keluhan-keluhan yang dibuat-buat atau apapun, dengan tanpa hati para konglomerat enggan memberinya uang untuk makan dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya.

Kemudian entah kapan, dia sendiri sudah melupakannya, keluarganya terbunuh oleh pasukan perang. Dia—satu dari ribuan orang yang ditinggal oleh keluarganya—sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perang tersebut. Entah karena para konglomerat yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengatakannya atau mereka begitu busuk hingga membiarkan mereka mati dan dirampok. Pikirannya yang begitu dipenuhi kabut kemarahan hanya bisa melihat pilihan kedua.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan—untuk merubah nasibnya, dia tidak bisa menunggu apapun untuk menolongnya—baik yang di atas atau apapun, dia suda tidak peduli lagi—dia hanya bisa merubah nasibnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan, dia telah melihat bagaimana gelapnya dunia ini di matanya.

.

.

.

Sama seperti para orang miskin tanpa pekerjaan dan tujuan lainnya, dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tentara. Bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah; mereka lebih sering disiksa daripada di latih. Namun demi sedikit makanan dan tempat yang terlindung dari hujan, membuang harga diri juga tidak masalah.

Namun dia berbeda. Dia enggan menyerahkan harga dirinya begitu saja. Dia melawan sebuah sistem yang telah dibangun sejak lama dalam bala tentara Velder. Awalnya dia begitu dibenci oleh tentara senior lain dan ditakuti oleh jenisnya (begitu para tentara busuk itu mengatakannya), ketakutan karena mereka yang mendekatinya akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertinya. Namun semakin lama ketakutan itu berubah menjadi keseganan, dan akhirnya mereka yang awalnya ketakutan mulai mengikuti jejaknya. Dan akhirnya, sistem kejam dalam bala tentara Velder menghilang tanpa jejak, berganti dengan sistem yang dibuat oleh pemimpin mereka yang baru.

Dia, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam seperti malam dan mata emas tajam yang terlihat seperti hendak memangsa segala kejahatan di sudut kota Velder. Mereka menyebut laki-laki itu—Raven. Dan sejak saat itulah, seorang miskin tanpa nama dapat mendapatkan sebuah julukan dan disegani oleh para petinggi kerajaan.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-lima belas, dia sudah merasakan bagaimana hidup seorang konglomerat.

.

.

.

Dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di sebuah malam, ketika semua orang biasa seharusnya menyaksikan festival yang diadakan di tengah kota sementara para tentara—yang telah menyebut diri mereka Black Crow di bawah pimpinan Raven—menjaga kota yang tak luput dari kejahatan malam.

Mata hijau cerah yang senada dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat menatapnya, seolah menilainya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, layaknya para konglomerat lain. Namun gadis ini berbeda—Raven bisa merasakannya. Tatapan gadis itu bukanlah tatapan merendahkan, melainkan tatapan seperti selayaknya dia diperlakukan. Ditatap seperti seorang manusia, bukannya sebuah wabah penyakit yang menjijikkan.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Dari suara indahnya pula Raven mengetahui kalau gadis itu bukanlah seorang rakyat biasa. Mungkin seorang putri duta? Atau pemilik kebun anggur terbesar di kota? Tidak. Gadis ini memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari orang-orang busuk itu. Lebih tinggi dari sang Raja, malah.

Nama asli yang dibawanya sejak lahir meluncur dari bibirnya, bukannya nama 'Raven' yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang lain.

"Nama yang indah." Dia berkata. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dari suaranya ketika dia berkata itu. "Nama itu lebih indah dari namaku, cocok untuk orang sepertimu."

"Aku yakin, namamu lebih indah daripada milikku. Dan semua hal-hal indah yang ada di dunia ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Pipi pucatnya bersemu merah. "Terima kasih, dan bahkan aku belum mengatakan namaku. Sungguh tidak sopan." Dia menjulurkan tangannya—bukannya menjauhkan sedikitpun kulit di sekitar Raven. "Aku Seris. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Raven meraih tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu, kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dan mencium dengan lembut punggung tangannya. Tangan wanita itu lebih halus dan lembut daripada seluruh sutra yang diserahkan padanya untuk menghadap sang Raja, dan tawa lembutnya lebih manis dan merdu daripada suara-suara alat musik ketika menyambut kedatangan sang Raja di aula kerajaan.

Karena bagi seorang Raven, sosok wanita bernama Seris adalah bentuk nyata dari sebuah kesempurnaan.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh, dia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat, yang jatuh dari surga hanya demi dirinya.

.

.

.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Dia terus berlari. Tangannya enggan melepaskan tangan Seris yang lebih mungil darinya. Menariknya melarikan diri dari pasukan yang pernah menyebut diri mereka sendiri pengikut setia seorang Raven, hanya demi seorang konglomerat kaya yang pernah menyebut dirinya sendiri sahabat Raven, yang ternyata menyukai Seris—orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya seumur hidup andai saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Di malam sebelum hari pernikahannya—tepat ketika bel menandakan tengah malam berdenting, di malam tanggal delapan Mei—banyak orang menerobos masuk dalam rumahnya (dan banyak di antara mereka adalah wajah yang sudah tidak asing baginya) dan langsung membawanya ke penjara. Mereka menuduhnya melakukan kejahatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, dan segala kesalahan kecil yang pernah ia lakukan diungkit kembali, lalu dibesar-besarkan.

Kemudian dia datang. Seris beserta orang-orang yang benar-benar mengharapkan kebahagiaan mereka membantu Raven untuk melarikan diri. Beberapa dari orang-orang itu telah di tangkap, dan kini yang tersisa hanya dia dan Seris, yang terus berlari seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Seharusnya dia tahu betapa piciknya orang itu. Tentu saja satu-satunya jalan keluar dari hutan itu telah dikepung oleh berbagai tentara (sekali lagi, mereka yang wajahnya ia kenal). Mereka berdua di tangkap, kemudian diseret di tanah seperti binatang ternak.

Datanglah mimpi buruk yang selalu ditakuti Raven, yang selalu membuatnya mengutuk akan statusnya sebagai seorang 'sampah' di kota Velder.

Satu per satu mereka yang membantunya terbunuh dengan tragis—ada yang disiksa di depan matanya sendiri, dengan mereka menertawakan kematian sahabat-sahabatnya sementara dia tidak bisa menutup telinganya dari teriakan kesakitan mereka. Dan akhirnya datanglah giliran Seris, yang tetap enggan membiarkan tatapan ketakutannya terlihat oleh mereka yang menertawakan mereka.

Dia datang—laki-laki berambut cokelat tinggi yang terus menyebut dirinya sendiri orang yang paling mendukung hubungan mereka, yang kini tengah meledek betapa rendahnya posisi Raven sebagai seorang sampah dan tidak pantas bersama dengan seseorang seperti Seris.

Dan orang yang sama yang menjatuhkan pedangnya ke leher gadis yang paling ia cintai dan langsung menghunus pedang yang sama menuju jantungnya.

.

Begitu dia tersadar, yang ia ingat adalah rasa yang amat sakit dari tangan kirinya dan dendam yang amat sangat pada orang-orang yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh tiga, dia tahu kalau dia telah kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

.

Musik sumbang mengisi seluruh ruangan dalam gelandang kapal terbang itu. Namun bagi Raven, yang kini tengah berbahagia sambil meminang tangan seorang yang telah lama ia cintai, yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya selama setahun terakhir. Melihat hari-hari gelap sebelum hari ini, semua terasa begitu suram dan hina di matanya.

(Atau setidaknya dia sendiri yang berbahagia, jika tidak mengindahkan tatapan datar dari mereka yang tersisa dari para Black Crows dan jeritan dua anak berisik yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak pantas berada di sisi gadis itu).

Bicara tentang gadis itu—selama ini dia tetap tidak berubah, seolah semua yang telah terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang bodoh dan buruk. Rambut hijau cerah miliknya yang biasanya tergerai kini terikat dalam sebuah sanggul berantakan—yang jelas dilakukan bukan oleh seorang ahli dan terburu-buru—yang ditutupi sebuah kain putih yang tembus pandang. Kain tersebut masih membiarkannya melihat wajah berkulit putih yang terbentuk sempurna oleh yang di atas, terhias oleh dua manik hijau cerah yang kini terlihat kosong.

Tangan yang telah berubah menjadi besi menyelip di kain tersebut, mengangkatnya dengan perlahan, sebelum merobeknya dengan kasar dan membuang benda yang menghalanginya dengan wajah gadis itu ke tempat lain. Kemudian dia menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Dingin, namun dia tidak peduli. Karena sekarang, gadis itu sudah berada di sisinya. Selamanya, Raven berani bersumpah.

Kemudian dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan gadis yang telah lama ia cintai itu—Seris, yang nanti akan dia ketahui sebagai Rena, namun nama itu sudah tidak penting sekarang, karena dia adalah Seris. Dan mulai sekarang, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu hari-hari Raven yang sudah mulai berwarna, dengan Seris berada di sisinya lagi.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh empat, dia mendapatkan segala yang telah hilang kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
